Shy
by akiismarina
Summary: Sequel to What Makes a Kiss Good. Hermione and Fred have been together for well over a month now, and sexual tension is thick in the air. But despite all of his efforts, Fred hasn't been able to touch the object of his passionate fantasies. Hopefully the legendary wit and planning of the Weasley twins will bare a solution.


Chapter One

Hot water flowed over Fred's already over heated body. His breaths had been reduced to pants, interspersed with soft grunts of pleasure. In his mind's eye he saw Hermione, her lips stretched around his painfully erect cock, her eyes innocently staring into his. One of her hands reaches up to cup his balls, making him groan out lustfully. Even in his imagination, the only view he was afforded of her body was a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage.

His hand speeds up, stroking himself at a violent pace as his mind supplied memories of her soft moans and mews, amplifying them to a lascivious volume. Seconds later his entire body tensed as hard, perfectly formed muscles rippled erotically, transforming his normally lithe, aesthetic appearance to that of a sensual Adonis. His free hand shot up to clamp over his mouth and muffle his shout as he climaxed with such intense power it was nearly painful. At least half a dozen thick ropes of cum flew, hitting the wall with enough velocity to splatter lewdly across the tiles.

Physically spent, he fell to the floor, nearly falling back through the shower curtain in the process. Silently, he magically turned the shower head to wash the evidence of his weakness of will off the wall and allow his body to cool off. He'd long since stopped being impressed by the ferocity of his orgasms, knowing his girlfriend was the reason for it. As he slowly recovered, he tried not to think about what her reaction would be should she ever find out about the daily ritual he'd picked up a few weeks after their first month together. As always, the harder you try not to think about something, the more it sticks in your mind.

Fred stood on slightly shaky legs, shut off the water, and stepped out of the tub, grabbing his towel. Normally something so simple wouldn't be enough to kill his orgasmic buzz, but Hermione had changed that. Over short duration of their relationship this far, things had remained agonizingly innocent. Sure, they'd had a few heated snogging sessions, but **anytime** he got **anywhere **near taking it even **a little** further, she pulled away from him. He hasn't even gotten to see her in her undergarments, much less naked, and it was driving him crazy. There had never been a time in all his life he'd been with a girl for nearly two months and made such little progress.

He strolled down the hall, tying the drawstring to his light weight cotton pants, the summer night just warm enough to forgo wearing a shirt. Unknowingly, he made a face as he entered the room, recalling the all too humiliating conversation he's suffered through with Ginny earlier that week. He'd been pathetically too cowardly to approach Hermione with his questions, so instead he had to put his little sister through the scaring experience of being asked about his girlfriend's, her best friend's, sexual past. To make matters worse, out of the **very** few men in her life, Ron was the sole component of her truly sexual past.

George watched Fred's turmoil play out openly on his face from bed, resisting the urge to tease him about the recent increase in his twin's shower durations. Fred had been unusually silent about his problem, but being twins made it easy for him to get a grasp of the situation. When Fred's lips began to move as he spoke to himself, George rolled his eyes and laid back, resting his head back on his crossed arms, and stared at the ceiling.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" George kept his tone as casual and conversational as possible to lure Fred into answering automatically.

"Unfortunately. All she said was she never got the impression Hermione **enjoyed** sex, so she keeps avoiding it. And Ron apparently complained about how shy and unenthusiastic she was. Bloody git,' Fred responded mindlessly as he turned down his covers. They both froze, the identical looks on their faces mirroring the same thought. _**"What the bloody fuck?" **_Quickly, Fred turned and fixed his twin with a dark glare. George held up his hands defensively, but was unable to resist commenting, "I meant did you talk to **Hermione** about it. Who the hell did you talk to about it?"

"Ginny," Fred admitted through clenched teeth as he turned his back to his twin, making a show of fluffing his pillows. George's riotous laughter did little to improve his dark mood, and he was soon throwing a few punches in with his pseudo-fluffing attempts. Sulking, he slid into bed and settled under the light sheets. "She hardly lets me touch her, how am I supposed to talk to her about it?"

"Sounds like you've got one, simple problem to me."

"Huh?" Fred eloquently asked, turning to look at George. George instinctively did the same.

"Well Ron called her shy and unenthusiastic and she apparently didn't enjoy herself. Seems to me both issues should be easy enough to fix," George nonchalantly explained. Seeing Fred's blank stare, he rolled his eyes at how helpless the former playboy had become. Unable to resist mocking his brother a little, he snapped "Man up and ravish her Freddie boy!" and conjured a pair of handcuffs, sending them zooming through the air to hit him in the chest with a loud clank and smack. Fred bolted up straight, sending them tumbling into his lap, where he grabbed them and threw them back, aiming for George's head. George smoothly blocked the assault with his pillow, tucking the cuffs away, just in case he found later use for them himself.

"I'm serious man, she's killing me!" Fred's desperation creeped slightly into his voice.

"So was I," George quickly retorted, adding as an afterthought, "sort of."

"Georgie," Fred's carefully controlled voice warned of his growing temper. George wisely headed the warning.

"Well look, being shy, unenthusiastic, and not enjoying sex are probably all interrelated. Maybe part of why she doesn't enjoy sex is because she's shy, and those together make her unenthusiastic about it. And I'd bet all of that has a lot to do with the fact she never really learned to let go and enjoy herself in life, much less in the sack." George grinned, finally seeing understanding reflected through Fred's eyes.

"Leave it to ickle Ronnikins to not play by the golden rule," Fred's light tone barely masked the deep irritation at his younger brother.

"_**Ladies first**_" they finished the thought in unison, shaking their head, seriously considering disowning their all too oblivious baby brother. Fred rolled onto his back, letting out a long, deep, agonized groan. George propped his head up on his hand, the mattress dipping beneath his bent elbow. He waited patiently, unfazed by Fred's theatrics.

"How am I supposed to get anywhere near her? Ron was the first and now she hates it." George grimaced, nodding in sympathy. A thoughtful silence filled the room as the brothers mulled over the issue. Neither bothered to say anything when they came to identical conclusions. Finally, George reached out and snapped off the lamp on the nightstand between them.

"This weekend is Aunt Gerturde's birthday," George's voice softly broke through the darkness. Fred grunted. "One of us really should go…" George trailed off, referring to their plan to fake an emergency at the shop to make a last minute get away from the weekend in hell. Fred furrowed his brows, not following George's train of thought. "I mean, we are family, and who knows how much longer the evil old bat will be with. Not that she cares, but you know how Mum is…"

"I'll cover for you, Fred automatically offered, misunderstanding Georges hinting words.

"Actually, I was thinking Hermione could cover for me. After all, she's a smart witch, I'm sure she can handle a little potion spill while I perform out familial duty," George's voice had taken a mischievous tone as he formulated his plan. "Oh course you'd have to spend a night or two on your own…" Identical chuckles filled the room in stereo.

Soon after, they fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing the weekend was only a few days away.

* * *

_**Sorry I have been so inactive recently. Never fear, my other stories haven't been abandoned... I'm just having some really bad writer's block, so i thought I'd pull out something I wrote a long time ago and try and get the juices flowing.  
**_

_**Reviews make the pen flow faster...**_


End file.
